In present society, there has been increasing traction towards more immersive light-field and/or autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) displays, due to advancement in electronics and micro fabrications. Most current and common autostereoscopic 3D displays can require virtual reality (VR) headgear or similar devices. However, VR headgear can cause eye strain and other similarly-related fatigue issues. These issues occur due to two primary issues with current and common VR headgear. Firstly, most common and current VR headgear divide the image into two viewing zones in which parallax is extracted from those viewing zones and overlapped to procure a seemingly single, whole image. Secondly, most current and common VR headgear have the viewing zones too near to the user's eyes. Another issue with most current and common VR headgear is the binocular gaps in the image projected due to the images being fed into two separate viewing zones, one for each eye of the user with separate optics.